Becoming
by colourmedazzled
Summary: There was no way Alisha was in love with Simon. Not this Simon, who spent most of his time fumbling and stuttering. But that didn't mean it would never happen.
1. Chapter 1

Simon was always watching, I decided. Present Simon, not Future Simon. I only figured it out because I was watching him. It's amazing what people can get away with when no one can see you. I suppose that's why the whole invisibility thing works out. Nobody ever watches Simon; nobody takes the blind bit of notice. _Except me._ Now at least. Ever since that night.

I still get the strange feeling of a mix of both heat and chills at the same time whenever I think about it. Or even whenever I look into Simon's eyes. Present Simon's, even. And I can tell that he knows. He's always watching, always seeing. Always seeing the way I was watching him now. He got that little crinkle between his eyebrows, a crinkle that I refused to think of as _cute_, not when it was on Present Simon. Future Simon, sure, yeah. But Present Simon? No fucking way. He was still all confused and awkward around everybody, and I refuse to believe that I'm starting to like it.

I go to Future Simon's base after doing my community service, as I have done for the past week, and I can't fucking believe how easily that's become my favourite part of the day. The look he gets on his face when the orange door opens and it's me on the other side, I'm becoming addicted to it. It's a hint of a smile mixed with something in his eyes, and I just fucking melt at it. And then the thought runs through my head that this is _Simon_, time travelling version or not, but I can bring myself to care less and less.

It's freaking me out, how much I'm starting to like Simon. Both of him.

misfitsmisfitsmisfits

I wake up the next morning and smile as I stretch. For the first time this week, my fingers hit soft flesh as they crept along the sheets. It was a change, a nice one. Future Simon, before this morning, had always been stood staring at his clocks or sat lifting weights, leaving me to wake up to an empty bed every other morning this week, so to feel him there in bed with me was wonderful. I felt his fingers trailing down my cheek before I even had chance to open my eyes and my smile grew wider. He was always so gentle with me. No matter how confident he was in other matters, like his roof jumping and saving our lives what seems like every day, in bed with me he still had the tendency to become shy every now and again. He was still Simon, no matter what time he was from. And I can't fucking believe how much I liked that he was Simon. My eyes opened to see him hovering slightly above me, one hand on my waist, the other raised and resting in my hair now, gripping it. I smiled up at him, just to see him smile back in that way he does when only the one side of his mouth rose. I used to hate smiles like that, I thought they were half arsed and useless, but now, seeing them on Simon, no matter which Simon I was looking at, I can't help but prefer them. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to my lips, pulling back after a couple of seconds and brushing his hand down the side of my face, lightly gripping my jaw and neck.

"Mornin'" I mumbled, and he brushed his lips in a kiss against my next, mumbling a "morning" back to me into the skin there. I breathed out on a sigh, closing my eyes again. I opened them to see him smiling down at me, and I curled a hand around his shoulder to bring all his weight down on me. It was amazing how good it felt, after all this time, to have someone touching me. It was even more amazing how much I enjoyed the touch all the more knowing it was _Simon_ who was touching me. He settled his head back into my neck, kissing the skin there randomly, while the hand that was on my waist ran down my thigh, ending up in a grip just above my knee. I let one of my hands rest on the back of his head, running the tips of my fingers back and forth through the short strands of hair there.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, fighting down a moan at the feel of Simon's lips on my skin, brushing back and forth on the spot that nobody had ever found before.

"Quarter past nine" he replied, and the feel of his warm breath paired with the feel of his lips on my skin set my moan free.

"Shit" I said, and it came out as another moan – Simon's hand tightened around my thigh, and his fingers fluttered against my skin there.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, his lips against my collarbone now, and my reply came out on a gasp.

"I have to – ohh – go and do my community service. I need to shower."

"So do I" he whispered against my skin. "We could save the world and shower together. You know, conserving water and all that shit."

I smiled, arching up against Simon as his hand slipped back up my thigh, coming to rest on my arse. "You don't have to ask me twice" I replied, hooking my ankles around his waist as the hand that was on my face slid underneath me to rest against my back. He rolled under me before sitting up, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, and I moaned as I settled on his lap for the briefest of seconds before he stood up, taking me with him. I smiled at the ease he performed the act, a show of strength I didn't even know – and I don't think anyone knew – Present Simon was capable of performing. He walked us to the bathroom in long, calm strides, and I tucked my head into his neck, laying kisses on the skin there.

misfitsmisfitsmisfits

I was ten minutes late to the community centre, though I wasn't the only one. I got there just after Simon, who held the door to the changing rooms open once he noticed I was just a few strides behind him. I passed him with a smile, and he looked shocked.

"How come you're late, Simon?" I asked as I collected my suit out of my locker. I turned to look at him when I heard no answer, and saw him staring at me with that wide eyed look he gets when things go out of his normal routine. "Simon?" I repeated, and I saw him swallow visibly.

"I broke my alarm last night. I put my iPod in ready for my alarm and broke the connector. I tried to fix it, but I couldn't so I was later to bed. And I had no alarm to wake me up. Joy Division is the only thing that wakes me up properly. I had to remember to listen when I woke up, and I woke up late, so it took me longer than normal to get ready and get here."

I was shocked. I think that was the most _either _Simon had ever said to anybody in one go. I even think he was shocked by it himself, by the way he hurriedly finished zipping his jumpsuit, slamming his locker and leaving the room.

It was as we stood outside, waiting for the probation worker to show up that I noticed it wasn't zipped all the way up. I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

t was the eyes, I decided, as we sat at the table on the roof for lunch - just me and Simon, as it had been for the past two days. The rest of this Simon that I had known for months was so different from the Simon I had spent the night with for the past week, but his eyes never really changed from what they are now. Sure, they're more nervous and twitchy, but they have the same depth, the same passion shining in them so brightly it's almost scary.

I buy him a drink again, orange juice this time, and he smiles at me a little wider than he did yesterday. I smile back, careful to keep it to a slightly smaller one than I would give my Simon, don't want to freak him out.

I ask him about his lunch. Here we are, two young people with superpowers, and I ask him about sandwiches.

"Ham" he says, with another little grin, and I can't help but smile back.

"Nice choice."

I sigh and run my hands through my hair. Simon looks at me, his eyebrow quirking slightly and I laugh slightly under my breath.

"What are we doing? Talking about fucking sandwiches? I don't get it. I would say I've known you for a few months now, Simon, but I don't know a thing about you, apart from the fact that you tried to burn someone's house down and you like Joy Division. So talk."

He looked shocked again, and his eyes grew wide, but I swore I could see a hint of a smile appear around his mouth. It made my insides all warm and tingly.

"The best present I ever got was my camera. Nathan always calls me a paedophile and a voyeur for filming everything but I find it hard to understand people. I have no way of knowing how to talk to people but I can watch films back and see how people react to things. It gives me some clues."

I was silent through his short speech, thinking. "That makes sense, in a freaky way" I finally replied, fiddling with the ring pull on my can of coke, flicking it backward and forward, listening to the sound it makes. I stopped, though, as soon as I saw the slight flinch Simon gave every time I did, shooting him an apologetic glance and shoving the can away from me into the middle of the table. Simon grabbed it up in a quick move, bending the ring pull backwards and forwards in quick succession, before the ring pull broke completely free and he slipped into the breast pocket of his orange jumpsuit. It was cute, but nowhere near as cute as the cheeky smile he shot me as he did the popper back up on the pocket, smoothing the fabric back down flat afterwards. I looked up his jumpsuit to realise the button at the top that had been left undone that morning was now fastened shut once more. I frowned, and Simon looked at me, confused.

"What's wrong, Alisha?"

I frowned once more, reaching out to touch the collar of his jumpsuit. "Nothing, it's just-" I broke off, flipping open one button and smoothing down the edges with trembling fingers, showing off his throat once more. "There, that looks better" I nodded, and his smile in return took my breath away.

"Why?" he asked, simply, and I shrugged.

"I noticed it was like that this morning. It suits you." I replied, looking down at the table and playing with my fingernails, checking the tips for any chips or dirt. "You look less closed off like that, Simon. More approachable. It's nice. Makes a change from you lurking in corners and hallways, not letting anyone near you. Why is that?" I realised I sounded angry, and looked up into his eyes to show him that I wasn't upset with him.

"Why is what?" he asked, his voice becoming smoother the longer we stayed up on the roof and talked. He almost spoke like the Simon I knew.

"Why do you act like a creep?" I blurted, and my eyes widened. "Shit, Simon, not what I meant. You do lurk though, and I understand the filming now, but still, why? Why don't you let anyone close?"

"Nobody has ever wanted to be close to me."

"Maybe they do, you just don't give them a chance to say so. If you let people in, you'd find more people like you than you'd ever imagine could."

misfitsmisfitsmisfits

It's heartbreaking, watching him cower in front of Nathan and let Kelly stand up for him, knowing that deep down he is stronger than all of them, but not being able to tell him. I want to scream, shout it at the top of my lungs, that the man I'm in love with, the man who, for all intents and purposes, is the same man that's standing in front of me right now, would never need anyone to stand up for him, that one day he would practically ooze confidence, wouldn't need anyone to stand up for him, ever. But I can't, I just have to stand and watch, and hope that he learns for himself soon enough.

It's the end of the day, and we're on our way back from the local park, where we've been picking up litter, again. Nathan was teasing Simon, pulling on the back of his jumpsuit with his litter picker, making him stumble as we walked.

"Leave him alone, yeah!" Kelly yelled, smacking Nathan across the stomach with the back of her hand.

"Christ, woman. You know, sometimes I'm glad we never did shag. I reckon you'd be one hell of a rough lover with whips and chains and all that. Though I suppose, if I'm gonna die again, it may aswell be during a shag. And if you're gonna be smacking someone around on a regular basis, may aswell be me. Seeing as I'm immortal and everything."

"Just leave him alone, Nathan. And shut the fuck up while you're there, yeah!"

"Alright, sensitive. Anyway, let's get the fuck out of here and go for a drink, yeah?

We agreed, because, really, why wouldn't we go for a drink? Curtis invited Nikki and we chose the bar just down the community centre and sat crowded in a sofa and a few armchairs around a coffee table. I got a chair of course, nobody wanted to risk being sat too close to me.

Simon got the first round of drinks in, and I gave him a smile as he set mine down on the table in front of me before retaking his chair next to mine. I smiled widely at him in thanks, and he returned it without his usual hesitation.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that this is so late, but a series of things happened in the space of about a month.**

**1. My laptop broke. So I'm writing this on Word on my phone and uploading it, but my phone's internet browser won't let me update the chapters, so I'm having to borrow my sister's laptop to do anything.**

**2. I started a new course at college, so I'm not able to write all day and constantly edit like I used to. Add that to the fact that my orchestra rehearsals started up again and I'm learning to play the french horn for it, I don't have anywhere near as much time as I used to.**

**3. I'm moving house on Friday, and it was a bit of a quick process, so we didn't really have anything packed up before now. Therefore, the majority of what free time I have has consisted of packing.**

**So sorry.**

**But thankyou for all your reviews and story alerts and favourites. They make my day. I do hope you're still with me even though I took so long to get this out.**

"I don't like religion." Simon stated, out of the blue. We were repainting the gates and doors on a local church, so it wasn't _really _out of the blue, but it was still fucking weird.

"Why's that?" I asked, shocking myself when the words actually left my mouth. That had been happening so much with Simon lately. Things I had thought I was just thinking I was saying, and yet the words I wanted so desperately to tell him I couldn't fucking say to save my life.

"It changes people" he said, after a while of staring intently at the metal railings, watching as the brush in his hand swept back and forth, slowly replacing the old beige paint with a new bright blue. I thought it was pretty symbolic, Simon being the one with the bright blue, painting over the old, bland, awkward shade of brown with something exciting and vibrant, surprising myself with my deep thoughts. It seems like Simon wasn't the only one to be going through a change

"What do you mean?" I asked, dipping my brush back into my pot of white paint.

He paused to think again, watching the sweeping movements of _my_ hand this time, and I tried to stamp down the fluttering feeling in my stomach that was there just because he looked at my _hand._ Fuck, how ridiculous is that?

"These people who 'find' religion suddenly. I don't like how their. whole basis of faith can just switch like that. It makes no sense to me how people can go through their whole life believing - or not believing, as the case may be - in something, only to completely change their mind after a dream, or after someone just says something to them. I can't imagine ever just flipping my whole world view like that." He went back to painting, but I stopped.

No, I can't imagine ever just switching my _world_ view like that, but I had certainly switched my view of Simon in an instant, and I grew worried. Fuck, what if when he finds out he doesn't like me, just 'cause I changed my opinion of him so fast? Fuck, I couldn't let that happen.

misfitsmisfitsmisfits

The pub again, and we're sat in the same place as we were last week, and we all have the same drinks set out in front of us. I look up at Simon as he stands, and he gives me a half smile, one of the ones I've never seen him give anyone else, and I should know, I've been watching him like a fucking stalker for the past few weeks.

"Toilet" he states, before twisting and walking away from the table. I watch him cross the bar, all the way to the door across the room labelled 'Gents', and don't even blink until the door swings shut behind him, blocking him from my view.

"You should tell him" Kelly whispers to me, leaning as close as she can get without actually touching me, and I spin round to stare at her, immediately forcing a confused look onto my face, while inside I'm fucking terrified.

"What?" I whisper back, quirking my eyebrow at her to carry on this 'lets pretend to be confused' thing I have going on.

"You should tell him how you feel. I know, it's a bit weird that you want to bonk Simon's - of all people's - brains out, but I can see it killing ya. Just tell him. He'd be a fool to turn you down. Anyway, I'd tell him before Nathan finds out, or you know what he'll be like." She gave me one of her looks,one eyebrow raised and a dead stare, and I knew I'd take her advice. One thing about Kelly hearing everybody's thought's, it doesn't half make you trust what she says about other people.

I smiled, and she patted my arm through my denim jacket, just as Simon walked back over to the table. I couldn't help but stare at his ass as he squeezed past me to take his seat on the sofa next to Kelly. I knew she had noticed when she let out a snort, trying and failing to hide it in the rim of her glass of vodka and coke. I glared at her behind Simon's shoulder, but she just shrugged at me, turning to talk to Nathan past Curtis and Nikki, who were sat on the chairs across from me,holding hands and whispering between themselves.

"Your hair looks lovely, Alisha" I heard a quiet voice from beside me speak, and my heart caught in my throat. I bought one hand up to my chest as the other travelled up into my hair. It was straight for the first time in what felt like years, though was probably only months, and clipped behind my ear with a massive red flower clip, matching my sun dress.

"Thankyou" I whispered, turning to face him, and his eyes widened as he caught sight of my blush, it felt like my face was as red as a fucking tomato, so I'm pretty sure it looked it too.

"Anytime." he replied, taking hold of my hand without thinking and squeezing it gently. I gasped as nothing happened, apart from my heart feeling like it would explode out of my chest any second, of course,and looked up to meet his eyes. I saw Kelly's knowing glance out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't tear my gaze away from Simon's blue stare.

**There you go. Sorry again for how late it is, and please let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
